Discord messes with Naruto
by DoctorWhoDat
Summary: To vent out his mischief, Discord has decided to go on vacation to another world. Unfortunately, that world happens to be the ninja world. Can the village of Konoha handle the spirit of chaos? Or will they have to look to their biggest prankster to fight off the biggest trickster?
1. Prologue

Well, here is the fun little story I'm writing for in between Acts 1 and 2 of Beasts of Ragnarok. It's only about five or six chapters long, but it's enough time to let me think about Act 2. Please enjoy!

Discord Messes with: Naruto

Prologue

Daytime. The most wonderful time for any pony in all of Equestria. You would think each of them would have their own separate, favorite times of the day. But no, the ponies loved daytime, because this was the time they could play with their friends, sell their wares…

"And get Princess Luna jealous by assuming that all ponies love day over night."

Er… yes, anyway, although on this day, the ponies now had a new item of interest that would keep them occupied during their favorite time of day… Princess Twilight's n-

"Newly grown, straight out of the ground castle. Tell me, my imaginative friend, did you think of this 'original idea' all on your own?"

BUT NO PONY was more interested in the castle than its owner, Twilight Sparkle. Still adjusting to her new surroundings, she was busy asking herself many questions about her new home… 'Where are the beds?' 'Where are the books?' 'Will Spike try to eat it?'

"Oh, now that's just offensive to dragons. Where are your manners? Spike would especially feel insult-"

AS TWILIGHT WAS THINKING TO HERSELF, SHE NOTICED HER FRIENDS-

"I can do this all day, author."

_For the love of-_ _What do you want, Discord? Can't you see I'm writing a story?_

"Yes, yes, a story about how Twilight is getting used to her new role, and dealing with the aftermath of Tirek, and her treehouse becoming a sitting stump, yada yada yada… Before we go on, could you poof me in real quick?" Fine. Discord poofed in, finally revealing himself to the annoyed author. Who quickly changed his disposition to that of one eager to meet the savvy, eccentric spiri- Hey! Stop that! "Change your attitude and maybe I will."

_Alright, alright… what's wrong with you anyway Discord? I didn't think being the Spirit of Chaos meant being a Deadpool ripoff._

"Oh, it's far from it, my typing friend. Besides, he does it too blatantly; I do it with style. Anyway, I simply thought this digital piece of writing could use a little more flair." He snapped his fingers, causing fireworks to burst behind him and bright neon lights to appear.

_What's wrong with the story I'm doing?_

"Let's face the facts DWD, there are probably thousands of other bronies and pegasisters thinking of the same idea you had, all of them also writing it better than you can. 'Daytime is every ponies' favorite time.' That sentence alone makes me facehorn." His horns 'hit' his face to drive his point home.

_Okay, so I was stretched for a hook, so what? Every writer will do this kind of story differently. It doesn't mean the rest of it would be bad._

"Perhaps, but you're missing the point. It's already being, been or will be done. It's old news. You've got to try something fresh and new! Something that only one or two people have done!"

_Oh really. What do you have in mind, Master of Chaos?_

"Well, for starters, a crossover."

_Oh yeah, cause that hasn't been done before. _

"Let me finish. A crossover with me, and only me, as the representative from this universe."

_That's a bit egotistical, isn't it?_

"Come now, author, we all know that the bronies watch this show because I'm in it." He took a picture of the mane 6 and snapped his horns, eyes and mouths on to them. The Discord Twilight spoke. "Yet, no one ever puts me in a crossover by myself." He suddenly disappeared.

An egg appears at the author's feet. It hatches, with a cross between a bunny and a chicken popping out, also with Discord's face. "And even when I am in it, I'm just an easter egg or a cameo."

_Ok, first off, there is no way to prove that all bronies watch Mlp just because of you. Secondly, there has to have been someone out there who's done a crossover with you as a main character. I'm sensing some ulterior motives._

Discord's eyes appeared only, right in front of the author, and were giant at that. "Well, aren't you the observant one?" His right eye opens like a door and his regular self walks out. "Okay, so the odds that there hasn't been a discord crossover are pretty low. But there's still not a lot!"

_Not buying it._

"Alright, alright! I was getting bored with all the friendship stuff and wanted to vent out my mischievous side before I had to go full time friendly! Is that good enough for you?"

_Hmmm… okay, I'll do it. On one condition._

"And that would be?"

_Since I'm already going to get in trouble for letting you do this, I might as well get you to take responsibility for your activities. I need you to promise me to put everything back where and how it was._

Of course! Not a hair, cloud, or building left out of place!

_No, not good enough. I need you to pinkie promise._

"Do I have to?" The author gave him a stern look. "Alright, fine! Cross my heart and hope to fly-" He materialized a cupcake and pushed it into his eye. "-stick a cupcake in my eye!" He closed his eyelid, eating like he would with his mouth.

_Gugh….er, anyway, where did you want to go?_

"Well, let's spin the wheel of dimensions and see what I get…" The author opened up a portal, and he spun it like he was on a gameshow. As it spun around, different worlds appeared, one by one, giving a taste of what it was like. It finally stopped, with the portal giving a vision of a human teen wearing orange. "Oh, delightful, I've read the manga based off this world! Of course it's been ponified here…"

_Wait, what? _

"Uh- never mind that. The point is, this is going to be a wonderful chaos goldmine for me."

_Hey, uh, Discord. Before you go, two things. One, are you going to be talking to me for this whole fanfic?_

He snapped, causing two suitcases to appear in his hands, and a hat to appear on his head. "Goodness no, it's not my thing. Don't worry, my alliterative friend, I'm keeping the fourth wall up for the rest of this story."

_Good. And, uh, also, could you-_

"Way ahead of you." He materialized a paper in his hands and put on some reading glasses. "This fanfic does not express the author's opinion of either series in any way unless said otherwise by him. Any snarky comment or insult is only made to poke fun at both sides. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. Enjoy the ride!" He finished, stepping through the portal.

And so it begins! Read and review, my friends!


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Things Started

Holy crap, how long ago did I update this story?

A month. One whole freaking month… let's just get going so we don't have to wait anymore.

Chapter 1: Getting things started

* * *

It was a breezy, sunny day in Konoha. Perfect weather for a stroll, a picnic, or even just a relaxing nap. It seemed it would be just another ordinary day.

But of course, a certain Draconequus would make sure it wouldn't be. A portal opened up a short distance away from the village, with said spirit's cloven hoof popping out. The hoof promptly fell to the ground by itself, with no spirit of chaos attached to it. Soon, the rest of Discord's appendages began falling out onto the ground until lastly, the spirit's head popped out. His body parts quickly reassembled, and a Hawaiian shirt materialized onto him, along with three cameras on his neck.

"Ugh, what a trip. So much for express, that dimension jump felt as long as a month!" He rubbed his stomach. "Worse yet, I think I have vertigo. Everything looks like it's spinning… oh wait! That's because it is!"

True enough, Discord had used his magic to uproot the trees and caused them to start spinning around, along with anything else that was in the area. Happy as he was to release his mischief though, he quickly remembered that no one was around to witness it.

"Oh, silly me. What fun is it to cause chaos if I don't have an audience? Time to fix that." He flashed away, appearing above the village of Konohagakure. "Time to fix quite a few things, in fact.

The unsuspecting citizens of Konoha had no idea what was coming.

* * *

What started out as nice day slowly but surely became utter insanity. Discord's repairs came one by one, with the villagers none the wiser.

Firstly, he made the ninja headbands grow spider legs so they could walk around, carrying any unfortunate shinobi who still had the headbands on. Creating webs out of cloth, they snatched the hats off of anyone who walked by.

But that was only the start. At around noon, everyone found themselves unable to walk… due to the ground suddenly turning into a bouncy-like surface. No one could get anywhere without bouncing in the wrong direction. Even the shinobi had to use their chakra to keep themselves on the ground. And it just kept on coming.

Dogs seemed to gain the ability to fly at one o'clock. They began soaring around in V formation above the village. Two o'clock was met with geysers of guacamole. And 3 saw the change in color of the entire landscape, with assorted checkered patterns appearing on the ground, and the walls of buildings gaining different colored stripes.

Discord, in the meanwhile, was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Still above the village, he had conjured a bowl of chips and cup of tea, watching his masterpiece unfold. He stopped laughin and took a sip of his tea. "It feels good to get this out of my system. And the vacation has only started!" He held a chip away from his body; a guac geyser graced half of it, giving it a zesty flavor. "That means that the fun has only just begun." He threw the chip over his shoulder, and snapped his fingers; the instantly grew in size and began flying like a plane.

Before Discord could snap his fingers again, however, something caught his attention. His ear perked up and cartoonishly grew; it seemed to be coming from the Hokage's office. "Well, it looks like the locals are finally taking 'drastic' measures." Chuckling, he snaked his way over to the building.

Discord's eyes popped up on a wall in the building, spying on his otherworldly victims. Inside the office, the Konoha 11 had gathered, along with Sai. Kakashi, Yamato and Gai had also been called. They were all there, save for one blonde haired ninja with an orange jumpsuit. The others didn't seem to take notice, as they were busy trying to figure out the situation.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, what in the world is going on out there?!" Sakura asked her mentor. "The whole world is going through some kind of crazy apocalypse!"

"Not the whole world, I'm afraid to say. That's why I've called you all here today." She stood up and walked over to the window. "Besides the obvious, of course."

"We took a bit of reconnaissance, and noticed the effects didn't even spread an inch beyond the village. Just stops right at the wall. That means that whoever is doing this has targeted us specifically." Kakashi added.

"Well, obviously." Shikamaru replied. "So what are we dealing with? Some sort of powerful genjutsu?"

Yamato was the one to answer. "If it is, we haven't broken it yet. We even have our best genjutsu users on the case, even Inoichi, and they still haven't figured it out."

Ino gasped. "Yikes. I can't believe it's even stumping my dad."

"Then we're dealing with a pretty crafty foe here." Kiba noted.

At this point, everyone had noticed Kiba's pal was missing. Chouji was the one to speak up. "Uhhh, Kiba?"

"Where do you think he is?" He said, pointing out the window.

Indeed, Akamaru was out flying with the other dogs. He howled as he swooped down and grabbed a piece of meat from a butcher, causing the owner to curse at the hovering pooch.

Tsunade gawked at the spectacle. "We'll… have to deal with that later. Right now, let's focus on our adversary."

Neji spoke. "I'm not sure if there's much we can do about the genjutsu, Lady Tsunade. If Inoichi cannot break it, it is less likely that we can."

"It's not genjutsu." Hinata spoke up, drawing everyone's focus to the timid Hyuga. Unprepared for the attention, she quickly shriveled. "T-T-The Byakugan can see through genjutsu. I'm… guessing that Neji didn't use his when this started, but I-I-I…" (Note: It really can. I'm not making that up.)

Everyone was shocked. "So everything that is happening is real?" Lee asked. Hinata nodded.

"Well, this just makes everything so much better." Tsunade mumbled.

"If I may add…" Sai started, and everyone turned their attention to him. "These… strange occurences don't seem to be harming anyone. Although it doesn't seem like a big observation, it makes sense if our enemy wishes to keep us on a wild goose chase while he works in the shadows, searching for whatever 'treasures' he can get his hands on. Since he isn't killing anyone, we can also rule out him being after a certain someone…"

Gai agreed with an uproar. "Of course! While we're focusing on the pointless jokes and pranks, our nimble and dirty thief is keeping to the shadows and stealing from right under our noses! It's the perfect plan!"

Shino gave his input. "Then we need to be searching for a pickpocket; someone who is probably wading through these occurrences as if they aren't even happening."

"Tch. So we have to search for a reality manipulating thief who's sticking to the places in the dark. Troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned, but began to chuckle. "But if anyone can catch someone like that, it's me."

"Alright then, everyone. You know what you're searching for now, so-" The hokage was interrupted by a bellowing laughter. "Or maybe he'll just decide to show his face…"

Discord had indeed begun laughing, unable to contain it any longer. **"HAhahoahohahahahahaha…not even close!"**

"So, you dastardly sneak. Decided to taunt us, eh? Come out and reveal yourself!" Gai shouted.

Lee joined in. "Indeed! Let us fight you face to face!"

"**As much as I'd just LOVE to do that, it's not really my style. Besides, I'm too busy laughing at your naivete."**

"Naivete?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Kiba growled in anger.

"**What on earth would I need your boring old things for? Magic powers are the only thing I ever need. You silly humans and your material posessions."**

"Magic powers? You mean chakra?" Sakura asked.

"This guys a bit on the nutty side." Chouji commented.

"**That blue misty stuff that comes out of your pores? Heavens no! Terrible for complexion. At least that's what Rarity always says about things like that.** The voice rambled incoherently for a little bit before getting back on subject.** But I suppose you wouldn't know what I'm talking about since I haven't told you a thing about me. Allow me to introduce myself."**

A scroll from one of the shelves flew out and burst open, an image of a dragon drawn on it. But with a flash, the dragon was replaced by a strange creature, inked in the style of the scroll's art. The group was startled as the image began to talk.

"**I'm the spirit of chaos… but you may call me Discord."**

* * *

The next chapter should be out way sooner than this one took, so please don't worry. Nothing really more to say here.


	3. Chapter 2: Keep Getting Weirder

Don't worry! I'm back! Let's see what Discord has in store for us today!

Chapter 3: Things just keep getting Weirder

"Discord, hmm? That's definitely a fitting name." Shino said, breaking the silence.

"**Well, I try." **He said snarkingly.

Kiba, now in front of Akamaru's source of flight, was riled up. "Who cares about his name? That mixed up creature made my dog fly! Let's pound him into stopping this!"

"**Oh, come on… if anything, I've made improvements to your society. Don't be such a drag."** He turned to Shikamaru. **"I'm sorry, was that your line?"** The lazy ninja only grumbled angrily.

"Enough stalling! What are you here for, demon?" Tsunade barked.

The papery Discord looked annoyed. **"Spirit. Spiiirriiiit. Do your best to catch up, will you?"** Tsunade became even more pissed. **"And do lighten up. I'm only having a little fun."**

"Fun? You call warping our village into a deranged carnival fun?!" Ino yelled.

"**Deranged carnival, that's a new one. And to answer your question daisy girl, yes, that is what I find entertaining. Beats working in a flower shop all day."**

"Why you little…" Ino started, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Change it back you deformed drawing before I wring you by your neck! My village already has enough problems to deal with, it doesn't need you to add on to that!"

"**On the contrary Miss Fire Shadow, I think this town's gone through quite the improvement! It could become a great tourist attraction."** The scroll Discord was on arranged a picture of the Hokage mountain faces with dozens of stereotypical rude tourists taking pictures of the site.

"We're not interested, thank you. We prefer our village as it is." Kakashi stepped forward. "And despite our empty threats, we really will hunt you down if you do not return everything to normal and leave."

"**No need, man with a pointless mask. I already planned to do that from the start! I'm simply on vacation!"** Discord returned, the drawing appearing as him on a lawn chair while wearing sunglasses.** "It's the **_**how long**__**I decide to take my vacation**_** part that you need to be worried. Or maybe **_**what order**_** I decide to do those in as well."**

Sakura was the next to talk to him. "Oh come on! What's so special about our village that you had to come here?"

"**Meh. Coin toss. Heads I go to Konoha, tails I go to the village hidden in the leaves." **The drawing formed a coin with Discord's face on 's eyes twitched in frustration.

"**I'm afraid you're simply just going to have endure my visit. Endure it a lot, I fact. I could be here weeks, months, years…unless…" **Discord grew a large uncomfortable smile. **"Unless you can best me in a deal."**

"Yeah right! That's a bad idea waiting to happen! You're just going to give yourself the advantage with loopholes!" Kiba yelled.

"**Well, if that's the way you feel about me, fine. I guess I won't offer you the deal. Have fun on my vacation!"**

Tsunade snapped at him."Kiba, shut it! What's your deal…spirit?"

"**See, that wasn't very hard now was it?" **He said, earning him a scowl from Tsunade. **"You want me gone, right? And not on my own time, on yours. Because on my time, I can make this vacation as long as I want. I could be here for decades if I felt like it."**

"But?" Tsunade retorted, trying to see where he was going with this.

"**You best my challenge, I go. No catch, I cut my vacation short and leave for good. Back to work in my own universe on the daily grind." **He formed a meat grinder and, well, 'grinded' himself. Reforming himself, he finished. **"You lose, and… I think we've already been over this part."**

Tsunade pondered. "What's this 'challenge' about?"

"**You must lay at least one finger on me before sunset. You can use all your abilities, all your weapons, everything. Your entire village will be turned to normal during this challenge of mine, but it will return should you fail."**

"What's the catch?" Yamato asked.

"**No catch. Every word I say is how it will go. You can test me if you want." **He snapped up a lie detector to drive his point home.

Tsunade looked back to her shinobi. They all gave her a nod, letting her know they were up to it. "Alright Discord. We'll take up your challenge."

"**Perfect! Meet me at that dingy ramen shop near the edge of town when the sun first peeks up over the horizon. **_**I'm**_** bringing the refreshments! He he ha ha HA HA HA!"** He disappeared from the scroll, his laugh echoing after him.

"I don't think we should eat those snacks of his." Shikamaru said, causing Choji to sulk a bit. "One finger, eh? Should be easy enough."

Tsunade sat back in her chair, still unnerved by the being and his power. "Don't relax. Stay on your guard. The idea may be simple, but I believe the actual challenge won't be."

* * *

True to his word, Discord returned everything to normal as soon as he left the room. Morning came and the Konoha…10 reached Ichiraku's, along with Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato.

"You sure he meant here, Shikamaru? Knowing that spirit's logic, he could have literally meant a shop teetering on the edge of the village walls." Shino said, very wary of Discord.

"Well, besides the fact that there isn't one, Ichiraku's is the closest ramen shop to the gate. What else could he have meant?" Shikamaru was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Ichiraku's. "Gee, I wonder what that could be about."

"It's in the bowl! It's in the bowl!" "EEEK! It's a snake!" "GET OUT OF MY RAMEN, YOU VERMIN!" Before anyone could check on the problem any further, a bowl shot out of the stand. Stopping right in front of the group, it began glowing intensely. A strong light shot out of it, and with it, the small snake like creature. It began growing and growing until the shinobi could make out its form. What they saw boggled their minds. Even Shikamaru couldn't quite grasp what he was looking at. Discord was a fitting name alright, what with him being a mix match of a few dozen different animals. What happened to be the weirdest was the scuba gear all over his body…

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

"**Pah! What terrible hospitality! Last time I go scuba diving at that ramen joint!" **Discord suddenly noticed the group of ninja currently staring at him. **"Well hello there friends! Wonderful that you decided to show up! Oh, now where are those snacks I brought…"** Choji's smiled, ready to see what he brought. **"Ah! Here we go!"** He exclaimed, while whisking out a plate of… shotputs? Choji lost his appetite almost immediately. **"What? No takers? Not even you, Choji? Oh well, more for me." **He took one and started eating it like an apple. The group was bewildered at how he managed to eat a piece of metal so easily…

Kiba was growing irritated. "Grrr… enough messing around! Let's trash this creep's challenge so I can get my bud back!"

"**Alright, geez, you're just as impatient as a dog too. Okay, 'ninja', you know the rules, got to touch me with just one of your fleshy little fingers. Only you 13 are qualified for this challenge. No one else is participating but you. Any questions?"**

No one replied.

"**Okay boys and girls, the challenge starts when I say go- GO!" **He immediately up and exploded, confetti flying everywhere.

The group simply stood there, slackjawed. Kakashi was the first to speak up. "Well, that was… certainly something."

* * *

The group had decided to split up, each with their respective teams. Team 10 had gone back deeper into the village to see if they could spot the slippery spirit.

"He's just going to show himself eventually. You can tell from the way he acts, he likes attention." Ino stated.

Shikamaru nodded. "I think so too. Problem is, though, we don't know what he's gonna be using against us. He may be predictable in personality, but his abilities are something we can't anticipate."

Choji had been munching on some chips. "Maybe we could write down what he's already done. At leastwe could- YEEEEEOOOOOOWWWCH!" Choji lifted his hand out his bag of potato chips; a crab was dangling from it, clamping its pincher tight on his thumb. "I think he's here…"

"**Now Choji, I think you're supposed to cook those before eating them." **They looked up to the building next them, where Discord had gotten comfy on the roof. He suddenly materialized an announcer's microphone and headset. **"Well, folks it seems that Team 10 is first up to face the all time champion of chaos, the Dreaded Discord! They'll have to make some pretty impressive plays if they hope to beat him!"**

The team immediately got into fighting stance. "INO" "SHIKA" "CHO" Discord simply held a coy smile on his face.

While Ino and Shikamaru stayed behind, waiting for a chance to capture the spirit, Choji rushed forward, ready to be the distraction that gave them that chance. "Expansion Jutsu!" Almost instantly he became taller than a building. "You're gonna pay for that little prank of yours… those were my favorite kind of chips!"

"**I suppose I do need to pay for ruining a good snack. Do you take cash or credit?" **Choji looked unamused. He began swatting at Discord, trying his best to catch the jokester. **"Well I thought it was funny. But pun or not, this is no way to treat a guest to your village. Perhaps it's time I cut you down to size…" **Choji aimed a good punch at Discord, but before he could hit, Discord snapped his fingers and poofed away.

When Choji looked back up to try and find Discord again, however, he was shocked. Somehow he had shrunken down to be even smaller than a regular human. "Wha… How did…"

"**Oh, I simply reversed the effects of your 'jutsu'. Wasn't hard really."**

"You think that's gonna work? I'll just use my expansion jutsu again! Expansion Jutsu!" Choji shrunk even more till he was the size of a rodent. "Gah! It shrunk me again!"

"**Well of course. You didn't think it just affected the one time you used it, did you?"**

"Grr…Looks like I have no choice then. I can't help like this. Release!" Choji noticed that he didn't change back. "Umm… release! RELEASE! Why can't I change back?"

Discord's smile grew wicked. **"It's like you said. You can't help like that."**

"Why you cheating little…"

"**Choji, I'm afraid the only little one here is you. It must feel so depressing going from house sized to mouse sized. But don't worry, I have a friend who can cheer you up!" **A very, VERY mean looking cat appeared in his… limbs, and began eyeing Choji, licking its lips. Discord set it down. **"Choji, meet Fuzzlebuns. Fuzzlebuns, meet Choji!"**

The cat slowly crept towards Choji, ready to eat. "Uhh… good kitty. Nice kitty… Wait, saying that kind of thing never goes well…" Knowing it was futile to calm the feline down, he bolted. "HEEEEEELLLLLPPP!"

Discord leaned over, unable to contain his laughter. **"Gahahaaahahahaha…."** He almost didn't notice Ino aiming at him with her specialty.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Her consciousness sped towards Discord, ready to take him over. Unfortunately, she never got to him. She instead hit a baseball glove (likely a magical one) that had materialized over his paw, and was now trapped in his grasp.

"**Close dear, but not close enough. And this equals strike two…" **Taking a pitching stance, Discord threw her consciousness into a nearby stuffed animal, a pig to be exact. Discord popped up right next to it and tied some sort of ribbon around the neck.

When Ino managed to get her bearings, she was horrified at the state she found herself in. "Wa….AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU PUT ME IN A STUFFED ANIMAL PIG?! HOW DARE YOU?! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"**What? It's what your friend Sakura calls you. I just thought it'd be appropriate."** Discord bowled over with laughter again. Furious, Ino ran towards him, attempting to touch him while he was distracted. And… she actually succeeded. Gaining a smug look, or… at least as smug of a look you could get as a stuffed pig, she started celebrating.

"Hah! GOT YA! Now change me and Choji back and get out of here!"

"**Not so fast, piglet. I said you had to touch me with your fleshy human fingers. In fact, I explicitly made sure to clarify that. Your fingers are over there on your unconscious body, remember?"**

"Gu-you-grrrrrrrrr…YOU CHEATER!"

"**Well, that's two down… now, where is that third one…." **Before Discord could go searching for him, a sudden tug stopped him in his tracks.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete…" Shikamaru smiled.

"**Oh, there you are mister strategist. Did you like the entertainment I provided?"**

"Your sense of humor is troublesome. And cheesy too. Gotta say though, your abilities are very impressive. But you're too cocky and arrogant. Your need to show off cost you."

"**Yes, yes, blah blah, and I don't understand the meaning of family, friendship and love, blah blah. You gonna have a sad flashback or anything?"**

"Uh…no?"

"**Then let's move on. You may have control over every appendage I have that you have, but there's a few body parts that you're missing. For instance… a tail."**

Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror. "No."

"**Yes."**

"Don't you dare."

"**I'll dare thank very much." **His tail fuzz snapped like a pair of fingers, and before Shikamaru could realize it, the Shadow Possession effects reversed. Now, it was Shikamaru under Discord's control.

Shikamaru grumbled. "Too unpredictable…"

"**Why thank you, Shikamaru, I try very hard. Now I know things look grim for you, but just don't-"**

"Fall to pieces?" Discord's eyes widened, then squinted again in irritation. "Yeah, I've heard a lot of puns and jokes, alright? Just spare me the dry humor and do what you're going to do."

Discord simply rolled his eyes. He put his smile back on though, as he shapeshifted to match Shikamaru's form… and then promptly fell apart. Shikamaru's body, under the influence of magic, did the same. Luckily, this meant it wasn't going to kill him. Unluckily, this meant he couldn't move anymore. Discord broke the jutsu and reformed himself.

"**I must say this has been a very amusing experience, Shikamaru, but I must meet your other friends before time is up. Ta-ta!"**

Shikamaru grumbled. As he looked over his comrades, who were either running from a cat, or pulling on their real body with their new stuffed animal form, he could only come to one conclusion.

"This… might be more troublesome than we thought."

* * *

**Hey, folks. It's been way too long, hasn't it? Well, there's not much excuse this time. Procrastination was definitely a heavy issue. And while I was finally finishing up school, and also needing to fix my computer recently due to a faulty hard drive, that doesn't excuse my absence. From here on out, I'll have to work extra hard making up for the time I've wasted.**

**This message is being posted on all stories of mine at this point, but Discord messes with Naruto is the only story being updated today. I figured this one was the longest overdue for an update. The others are a bit of a different story. **

**Beasts of Ragnarok is coming between July 3 (tomorrow) to July 5. I'm working my butt off getting the next chapter done. PLEASE NOTE THIS: THIS MESSAGE WILL BE REPLACED BY THE ACTUAL CHAPTER DURING THAT TIME. So you'll probably want to check back every now and then during that time, so you don't miss it.**

**Ben 10 vs The Greatest in the Universe… is gonna have to wait. At least until I'm done with the other two stories, or finished with one while almost done with the other. It's going to be bigger than my other two stories combined, so stay tuned.**

**I thank you guys for being so patient and I'm incredibly sorry for the wait. I'm going to start updating statuses on my tumblr: ****I am a tumblr user and so can you****, so check there as well.**


End file.
